Pensamientos
by Zizlila
Summary: One Shot UA Es un hecho que es su destino encontrarse y enamorarse de alguna forma u otra, amarse y hacer una vida juntos a pesar de los distintos conflictos que surjan con ésta Pensamientos de Ranma hacia Akane, que la ve saliendo del Furinkan RA


**Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo no los utilizo con fines de lucro, sólo para entretenimiento**

**Pensamientos **

Te observo, te miro y te miro, trato de no parpadear para no perderme ni un instante de ti, eres tan hermosa.

Rápido, muy rápido, late y late, siento como casi se me sale el corazón del pecho. Ahí estas tú, con tu calida presencia llena de dulzura, tu fina figura inspirada de una diosa hace el complemento perfecto con tu espesa cabellera que parece bailar al compás del viento y tus ojos almendra bellamente expresivos, seguramente Dios estaba inspirado ese día. Delicadamente saliendo de las grandes puertas del Furinkan, como siempre dedicando una dulce sonrisa a cual persona te encuentres, toda tú eres tan bella, es imposible no observarte, simplemente querida por todos y aun más por mi. Quien diga que eres fea es simplemente un idiota.

Bendigo aquel día en que iba persiguiendo a mi papá por el panecillo que me arrebato, ya varías cuadras atrás entre golpes mutuos, increíble pensar que un acto tan tonto y poco importante, me llevara a la dicha de haberte conocido. Así pues, me detuve súbitamente pasmado ante tu presencia tan extraordinaria, dí media vuelta y tan sólo me limite a seguir observando, desde hace 15 días exactamente, llevo inventando pretextos de ir a entrenar sólo, a esa misma hora, sentado sobre el borde de una pared con mi mano recargada sobre mi rodilla, con sólo una intención... que sea la hora que salgas por esa puerta del Furinkan, se que mi papá no me cree esos inventos de que salgo a entrenar, algo trama lo se, pero francamente no me importa.

Jamás he tenido una muestra de cariño y mucho menos de mi papá, o por lo menos eso recuerdo, todo ha sido entrenar y entrenar para ser el mejor en "combate libre" , tal vez es por eso que me asombra tu dulzura y generosidad, si me preguntaran por qué sigo aquí, simplemente contestaría " es que me ha enamorado". Nunca te visto enojada, bueno, sólo un poco molesta cuando ese tipo idiota de Kuno Tatewaki se acerca demasiado a ti y te quiere estrechar entre sus brazos, me da mucha rabia he de aceptarlo.

Aún no puedo creer que ese idiota sea tu novio, se que es llamado el "Rayo Azul de la Escuela Furinkan" y que es el mejor de tu escuela en las artes marciales al igual que tú, que por eso todos los relacionaron, a él por respeto y miedo y a ti por ser la chica más apreciada, dulce y mejor en la artes marciales, por ende, aceptaste. Pero por favor es patético, no lo quieres, lo sé, hasta parece que tienes más aprecio por ese tal amigo tuyo llamado Ryoga, hasta él podría vencer a ese novio tuyo. Recuerdo hace ya más de una semana que lo encontraste, otra vez perdido al parecer, tratando de encontrar una dirección proveniente de China, definitivamente es un despistado, reíste dulcemente y le dijiste que estaba en Nerima, que si quería entrenar podría hacerlo en el dojo de tu padre y hasta le ofrecías quedarse en tu casa; pero qué pensar, ir a quitarlo de tu camino a golpes por si trataba de aceptar o conmoverme aún más por tu dulzura e ingenuidad, no importa no hubo oportunidad. Su reacción fue sonrojarse al máximo, y quién no yo me quedaría estupefacto al estar frente tuyo, balbuceo entre palabras de "agradecimiento y no" para después decirte que iría a China a entrenar y que tal vez no volvería para agradecerte tan buena acción, salió disparado a su "destino" para volver al día siguiente otra vez perdido y ya no verlo hasta aparecer hasta el día de hoy. Me pierdo entre pensamientos y en todos estás tú, sorprendente es que sólo tu presencia me saque de ellos, un mundo de sentimientos siento al verte salir de tu preparatoria, tranquilo observo... detenidamente, tu sola sonrisa podría iluminar más que el sol de cada mañana, ¿sabias? El calido día hace relucir aún más tu hermosura; mucho más de medio día y aun el sol está en su apogeo, pero aun así observo, todavía caminas entre tus compañeros despidiéndote, acordando cosas sobre sus clases de deporte y creo también de su próximo torneo.

Dime Akane, ¿cuáles son tus pensamientos? ¿Acaso estoy en algunos de ellos? Creo que prefiero salir corriendo y quedarme con la duda, aunque siento que esa duda me carcome día con día, suelto un suspiro, tal vez de resignación o de tranquilidad por que por fin estoy en el momento que espero día con día. Sonrío al verte a ti sonreír, una exquisita sensación en mi corazón, creo estar soñando...

Me pregunto si algún día podré ser siquiera tu amigo... ¡Auch!

Suena el quejido del chico al tiempo en que un balonazo con gran fuerza fue lanzado, no intencionalmente, hacia él dejándolo ver estrellitas diminutas.

La peliazul sale rápidamente en auxilio del chico de la trenza-Perdón, perdón discúlpame, ¿estás bien?-decía al tiempo en que se asustaba a sobremanera por el estado del chico, mientras el padre de éste salía de un esquina con un panecillo en mano en dirección a su hijo.

-Idiota- pronuncio levantándose casi en un susurro de desgane y coraje por el golpe recibido, un susurro casi mudo para el resto del mundo, pero percibido por la peliazul y su padre.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Óyeme que...!-Ranma espesaba a abrir sus ojos para después encontrarse con la mirara un tanto perdida de la peliazul- "Jamás había visto una mirada tan profunda como la de éste chico"-pensó Akane antes de regresar a su anterior reclamación- ¿¡Qué te pasa!? Por qué me dices Idiota.

-Sí, es cierto hijo por le llamas así a la señorita, que grosero yo jamás te he dado un mal ejemplo- pronunció Gemma asiendo alarde a su gran ejemplo, teniendo en frente aun anonadado Ranma- perdone por favor señorita-.

-Y-yo-balbuceaba Ranma al no saber como disculparse pero aún más por la presencia de la peliazul, tan envolvente para él-No, y-yo no te quería decir... eso y-yo me decía eso a mi mismo por no haber esquivado ese balonazo... l-lo siento, perdón, no te enojes-.

-Oh... perdón lo siento mucho, no quise portarme así- dijo la peliazul bastante apenada, cabizbaja volteo a ver al chico- hay pero mira como te he dejado, lo siento muchísimo-aproximándose a él.

-N-no, n-no digas eso, fue un accidente- contestó Ranma balbuceando de nuevo, sin poder apartar su vista de los ojos almendra de la peliazul.

-Estoy muy apenada y mira nada más lo que te he causado, será mejor que te cure ese golpe- dijo Akane a un atónito Ranma- pueden venir a mi casa, me sentiría mucho más tranquila así-.

-N-no, n-no es necesario...- pronunció Ranma negando con las manos.

-Oh que gentil es usted señorita, aceptamos- interrumpiendo bruscamente- pobre de mi hijo con ese golpe y sin comer en todo el día- expreso Genma haciendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras.

-Oye papá qué te pasa- dijo un Ranma molesto por la imprudencia y alevosía de su progenitor.

-No se preocupen, seguro que mi hermana Kasumi estará haciendo la comida en éste momento-Ranma estaba totalmente anonadado, perdido entre sus ojos marrones e inexplicablemente aún más enamorado, Akane se sonrojo un poco por la intensa mirada del chico, era una mirada verdaderamente intensa así es que no dudó más, fácilmente se podría perder en esas lagunas y quiso saber el nombre de su dueño- y... ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Ranma Saotome y él es mi padre Genma Saotome-

"Ranma Saotome" retumbaba ese nombre en su mente haciendo una extraña pero inexplicablemente sensación agradable en su corazón-Yo soy Akane Tendo, mucho gusto-saludo primero en dirección a Genma para después seguir con Ranma y disfrutar de esa pequeña cercanía- mucho gusto-

-Igual-Sentirla tan cerca de él y cruzar sus miradas lo hizo sentir en un sueño y podría casi jurar que todos podían escuchar los latidos de su corazón que parecía querer salir –encantado-.

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon de esa pareja de chicos que siguió su camino, nadie sabe exactamente que sucedió después ni que pasará con sus vidas, pero es un hecho que es su destino encontrarse y enamorarse de alguna forma u otra, amarse y hacer una vida juntos a pesar de los distintos conflictos que surjan con ésta.

Se dice que hay mucho amor y que todo surgió en Pensamientos...

Mi Primer Fanfic terminado y estoy muy contenta con ello, espero que les agrade a todos, no soy excelente escribiendo, así que por favor no se asusten xD, lo hago con gusto y por propia satisfacción y aclaro que también con la intención de compartir con ustedes los que la hayan leído. Se me ocurrió un día cómo sería si hubiese sido otra la situación y que a pesar de todo ellos se hubiesen conocido y de repente surgió la idea en mí, pensamientos de Ranma hacia Akane, sí ya todos sabemos que se aman, así es que nos encontramos con un chico totalmente enamorado y que seguro ira surgiendo el amor (no se preocupen por eso). Espero no haber confundido a nadie con la forma de narrar pero aclaro que donde dice "Suena el quejido" empieza el narrador que ya no es Ranma.

Muchos saludos a todos y gracias por haber leído, si pueden dejen sus comentarios en forma de review claro, me alegrará a sobremanera, de nuevo gracias.


End file.
